


Sign of the Fool

by forevermint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/forevermint
Summary: Take three words, one you like, one that's silly, and one you hate. Write a poem.
Kudos: 2





	Sign of the Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Favorite word: Ethereal  
> Silly word: Goof  
> Word you hate: Try

The shine of the moon  
Oh ethereal light.  
Makes fools of the foolish  
And dim grown the bright.

And when it finds the trickster,  
The jokerster,  
The clown ...  
It makes more a fool  
Of this fool,  
Then any 'round town.

And the fool, this goof,   
This comradic fellow  
Try as he might   
He can't say the word yellow.


End file.
